


Merged Fools

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Birthday Presents, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Evil Twins, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Past Character Death, Picnics, Polyamory, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Temporary Character Death, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Saves and Resets, merged characters, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: A disaster of a timeline where Bucky's Stretch and Sai's Loki find themselves merged into one body.  This spells disaster for the girls and the toll that it takes on their friendship. Both trying to avoid hurting the other, but finding in trying to be selfless that it only ends in more hurt.Two unlikely allies join forces to help sort the mess that makes up this timeline.





	Merged Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saiyurimai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/gifts).



> HAPPY (EARLY) BIRTHDAY SAI
> 
> (surprise~!)

Bucky stared forlornly at her steaming mug of coffee, trying to ignore the surrounding happy couples.  They all looked so happy, holding hands across the booths, sitting close and whispering to one another so they could be heard above the hum of activity.  A few sat in silence but were obviously enjoying one another’s company, simply content to sit there with the other and enjoy being in their presence. Bucky did her best to ignore them, but it seemed that they always followed her.  Everywhere she went, she saw them.  If she was out grocery shopping they would be picking out meats and produce, planning on trying to make some new meal together.  Out in the shops they were touching fabrics or dishes, enjoying spending time with one another.  And in the hospital where she worked, there was always one that was looking out for the partner.  Through thick and thin.  Together forever.

Her eyes prickling with sudden tears, Bucky discreetly tried to wipe them and hide her face. She already stood out enough already, being all alone in a place built for two or three.  She was all alone, lonelier than she had ever felt before.

Bucky and Sai were stuck in a constant loop of life and death, forced to relive years in various timelines. The circumstances were never truly the same, they never followed the exact same track as their last lifetimes.  Some were spent Underground with the rest of their monster friends, others were spent above with the rest of the human population.  There were times when she and Sai shared a mansion on their own island with the rest of their friends, times where they were college students or twins, the list of differences went on and on.  Yet they had always weathered it together, the best and closest of friends.

There was another key similarity to all these timelines.  A tear landed in Bucky’s coffee, ripples chasing each other in the mug.  Sai and Bucky were never alone.  With every timeline they found themselves pursued and wooed by their loves, their mates, ones who understood and lived through the resets time after time with them, never tiring of them.  Sai had been bonded to three: Gaster and Grillby, both monsters of the previously mentioned Underground, and she was even married to Loki, the one and only god of mischief and trouble.  Bucky had her one and only Stretch, Papyrus of UnderSwap.

Together, friends and loves weathered the storm of whatever the reset had to throw at them.  Nothing had ever truly driven them apart.

Not until now at least.

* * * * *

It had already been a few months ago, but Bucky’s heart and soul still ached with the remembrance.  The Underground had opened up, the monsters underneath freed, at last, to mingle with humans.  Sai and Bucky, of course, were excited to re-meet everyone.  To find their loves and again settle down with them.  To live happily ever after until the next reset.  It was not to be this timeline.  Hours turned into days without any sign of the four familiars.  There wasn’t even a sign of Blue, Stretch’s younger brother.  Sai and Bucky met monster after monster, but none were the monsters that they were specifically looking for.

Then came the dreaded day. It was a beautiful day, without a cloud in the sky.  The sun was bright and hot, the birds were singing.  There wasn’t a single sign or omen that said that today would be the day that all would dread.  Bucky and Sai decided that they would go out that day, not to search, but for a picnic.  After all, their monsters would show up eventually.  They had to, right? One day off would not hurt them.  So there they sat, munching on the sandwiches that Bucky had made, sipping on lemonade and talking quietly amongst themselves.  Enjoying the sun, enjoying one another’s company.

There was the sound of footsteps which Bucky and Sai ignored.  This trail had always been popular with tourists, and now even more so with monsters and humans alike.  It was when the sound came to rest a few paces away them from that Sai and her perked up, alert.  Still, they did not turn or avert their heads in case it was just a couple that chose to settle by them.

“Sai?” a familiar voice, gruff but soft.  Even and clipped.

Sai had slowly turned and Bucky watched her expressions change.  Curious turned to shock, shock turned to joy, and joy turned to sweet relief.  “Gaster! Grillby!” she cried out, dropping her sandwich and lurching herself into their waiting arms.  Bucky looked away as the skeleton and the flame monster hugged her friend tight.  It was strangely intimate, seeing the three of them reunite.  Their hands pulling Sai close, kisses and whispers being shared…

Bucky smiled to herself.  She was happy for her friend.  Returning to her food, she wondered if she had brought enough to share with everyone.

Sai brought Grillby and Gaster to the table, still talking to them, catching them on up on what they had missed out on.  Their eyes were fixated on her, drinking in the sight of their mate.

Taking a breath to hand out a sandwich half to them, Sai took a breath.  “So what about you two?  What have you guys been up to?  Besides missing me of course.”  Immediately their faces changed.  Grillby’s fires dimmed and smoke puffed from his hair as Gaster’s eye lights dimmed.  The skeleton couldn’t look at either Sai or Bucky it seemed.  “What is it?  What’s wrong?  We’ll get through whatever it is together,” Sai said to them, grabbing their hands and squeezing them.

“It’s… it’s a little complicated,” Gaster admitted to her, his eyes shifting between Bucky and Sai.

“Frankly, we live for complicated.  That’s always been our lives…. Oh, don’t tell me that you already added another to our little gang.” Sai said, trying to be funny.  Make them laugh or smile.

Grillby winced.  “It’s funny that you say that…” he started when again, footsteps were heard behind them.

“Sai?  Bucky?” the voice was melodic and thick, had a slight accent that Bucky couldn’t quite place.  Both girls turned to see the newcomer.

A tall man stood a ways away before slowly making his way towards them.  His features slowly becoming clearer as he came closer.  He was tall and lanky, yet with a surprising amount of muscle, walking with a slight slouch and lollipop between his teeth.  Long black and brown hair danced in the wind as he slowly approached them.  Dressed in green, golden threads caught the sunlight and glimmered towards them.  His eyes were strange.  They appeared to change colour, flickering between a warm amber colour to brown.  He seemed tired yet there was an air of mischief that surrounded him, and ancient, powerful magic.

Both Bucky and Sai understood at the same time.

“Stretch…” Bucky whispered.

“Loki…” Sai said.

The skeleton silently nodded.  He seemed awkward and unsure, his gaze moving between the two girls, confusion and hurt obvious in his skull.

Gaster sighed softly.  “We aren’t exactly sure what happened, but it seems that this timeline has Stretch and Loki merged into one body.  With all the memories of both.” Gaster rubbed at the cracks in his skull.  He had been working on trying to separate the two consciousness into two bodies but had no luck so far.

And now they were paying for it.

Sai and Bucky’s soul broke at the exact same time.  Hurt and pain.  Mate and husband merged into one body.  It wasn’t fair.  And, judging by the look on Loki!Stretch’s face, they had no idea what to do either.

Bucky knew what she needed to.  It wasn’t what she wanted, but it was what she had to do.  It wouldn’t be fair to Sai otherwise.  Her lip was already trembling as she felt her heartbreak.  “I’ll… I’ll just leave,” she stuttered, getting up quickly.  “Enjoy the rest of the picnic guys. I made a few different sandwiches…” she grabbed her bag and sweater, moving towards her car.  She had to leave before her tears started to fall.  “I’ll see you guys around.”

Loki!Stretch reached out for her, amber eyes flashing with pain, before they switched to brown and turned to Sai.  “Wait…” he said but Bucky shook her head, the movement missed by him. 

She was moving quickly, her soul already crying out for her to stay.  To hold him. To…

No, she reminded herself. No.  That was not her Stretch.  She couldn’t do that.  That was Loki in Stretch’s body.  Sai’s Loki.

Fumbling with her keys at her car door, her vision becoming clouded with unshed tears, Sai caught up to her.  “Bucky, you can’t leave now. Stretch just got here…”

“He’s not Stretch,” Bucky said quickly.  “He’s not Stretch and you know that.  That is Loki.  Your Loki.”  She finally found her car key.

Sai winced.  “He isn’t my Loki.  He can’t be.  There’s Stretch in there and he needs you…”

Bucky held up her hands, urging Sai to stop her rambling.  “Please.  I can’t.  I… I just can’t.  I can’t share, I can’t be poly.  And it isn’t fair to keep Loki from you.  That’s your husband.  I will not do that to you… any of you….” Bucky’s eyes peeked over at the little gang.  Grillby and Gaster were where she had left them, sitting with their back to her at the picnic table.  They seemed to be talking amongst themselves, hands moving as they spoke.  Loki!Stretch had settled himself at the table, listening to what Gaster said.  He glanced up as if he sensed her eyes on him. She flinched and looked away.  Her mind was made up, now if only her heart and soul would follow suit.

“That’s your husband too,” Sai was trying to say to her.  “You can’t just…”

“Sai.  We are no longer married.  Any legal document we signed is long gone now.  Deleted with the reset.  You, however, are still with the god of mischief according to Asgard.” Bucky got her car door open and settled inside.  Starting the car, she looked up to Sai.  “Just… just look after him for me, ok?”

Ignoring the screaming in her soul, she drove away.

The next few weeks were living hell for Bucky. She had somehow been able to convince her boss to let her take her vacation time at the last minute and she had holed herself up in her bedroom.  She could no longer bear the living world.  Instead, she chose to waste her time sleeping, her dreams full of happy memories.  Stretch and her in their other timelines, their children, their dates – her mind recalled everything in vivid detail, almost like she was there all over again.  Crying herself asleep or awake, was a regular occurrence.  She ignored her cellphone now.  It only interrupted what time she could spend dreaming or reminiscing.  The only one that seemed to message her was Sai anyways, and even Sai gave up after some time.  Probably just giving her some space and time to recover, but Bucky’s mind was poisoned.

She was grieving over a relationship that would never be the same.  Bucky knew her worth.  Sai was amazing.  She was brilliant and sexy, smart and adventurous.  She had a laugh that was contagious and a smile that tugged at the soul.  Bucky had none of that.  She had been lucky that Stretch had fallen for her first and not Sai.  But after this timeline, Bucky knew that Stretch would forever prefer the red and purple bombshell over her.  He would perhaps be with Bucky out of pity or some sort of gentleman conduct, but she knew that Sai would be the one he would think of.

As the days continued, grief changed to anger.

Bucky knew that it wasn’t Sai’s fault that the two had been merged, but she still couldn’t help the bubbling anger that came whenever she thought of it.  Sai had three mates (and in other timelines even more) while Bucky only had one.  Why couldn’t it have been any combination of those three?  Sai would have been thrilled having some sort of Grillby and Gaster combination with Loki.  She had even spoken of times where Gaster and Grillby had merged in front of her eyes, creating a giant fire wolf. Why couldn’t that have happened and let Bucky have her one love?

It wasn’t fair.  What did Bucky do to end up alone?

A few weeks after Bucky had holed herself up, Sai had marched up to her apartment, demanding to speak to her.  Her very voice brought Bucky pain, and yet she wouldn’t leave.

“Let me in Bucky!  You can’t stay in there forever! Everyone misses you!” she said for the fifth time.

She was never sure why this was the comment that flipped her over the edge.  With a snarl, she stomped over the door and threw it open.  “Sai!  Go away!  I don’t want to see you!”  Tears streaked down her face as she looked at her old friend.

Sai’s hair was neatly braided, her skin tan and healthy looking.  Grillby had probably taken over cooking for her and Gaster concentrating on his studies and work.  They had slid right into their old routine as Bucky was miserable.  “Come on Bucky,” she started to say, reaching for her hand.

Bucky yanked her hand away. “This might be a difficult concept for you, but I really don’t want to see you.  Not now.  Now please, leave me alone so you can go spend time with all your lovers.  They must already miss you.” She went to close and lock the door.

“Please, Bucky! We need to talk!” Sai tried to stop the door from closing but Bucky had the upper hand.  The door was heavy and large, hard to stop once it made up its mind to do anything.  “Bucky!”

Pushing the door into place, Bucky locked the door and sank against it, tears already falling.  It wasn’t Sai’s fault that Loki and Stretch had merged, she reminded herself.  She was the one that had pushed them into Sai’s arms.

Sai continued to pound on the door, calling out to her.  “GO AWAY!” Bucky screamed, her temper snapping.  “I DON’T WANT TO SEE OR TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!”

The knocking mercifully stopped then and a moment of silence was shared between the girls.  Heavy and pregnant, Bucky could almost hear as their dynamic changed.  There was a choked sob as footsteps retreated from the door.  Bucky’s head sank into her knees as she too began to cry.  She just wanted to be left alone.  Was that really too much to ask?

 * * * * *

Well, Bucky had gotten her wish.  She was now completely and utterly alone in this world.  No Sai to be there for her.  No Stretch to love her.  He had even stopped showing up in her dreams, setting off a new stage of grief in Bucky.  He too had abandoned her.  Though she supposed that it was time that she got used to it.  After all, how many resets would there be before Chara or Frisk got tired of resetting?  Bucky would be alone for all of it she knew.

Taking a sip of her cold coffee, Bucky looked up at the happy couples.  They were all still in their own little worlds, unaffected by the strange girl who sat alone, crying in a coffee shop. Wiping under her eyes, Bucky sighed at the black smear.  Why did she even bother with makeup?  With her luck she probably looked like a panda.

“Bucky.  I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” The voice was familiar.

Glancing up Bucky saw a woman with red and purple hair and bright hazel eyes.  She looked a lot like Sai at first glance, until Bucky realized that the hair was coloured in an opposite way.  Where Sai was purple, this woman was red.  Where Sai was red, this woman was purple.  Like a twin but ying and yang version of each other.

Bucky managed a chuckle before finishing her coffee.  “Ias.  I would say it is a pleasure to see you again, but we both know that would be a lie.  Here to kill me first this timeline, or have you already killed Sai?” Bucky hoped her voice was as strong and warble-free, even at the mention of Sai.

Ias grimaced and sat down across from Bucky.  “If I wanted to kill you, I would have already.” She said to her quietly.

“I don’t know that.  For all I know there is a code that you have to give your victims a chance to fight back before you kill them.”

“I’m not here to kill you,” Ias said, signalling the waitress over. She ordered a refill for Bucky and some sort of latte for herself.

Bucky remained silent, watching her.  She didn’t trust Ias further than she could throw the bolted table.  Ias always had a game to play.  Even in the timeline where Sai and she were twins, there was something “off” about her.  “So what are you here for then?” Bucky asked her after the waitress put their drinks down.

“I’m here for Sai.”

A bark of laughter came from Bucky.  Ias was always after Sai.  The twins of Ying and Yang.  Cursed with opposite lives where only one could have a truly happy ending.  “I could have guessed that much.” She said, taking a small sip of her coffee.

“I’m not…” Ias sighed.  “I know that with my history I haven’t given you much to trust me.”

“You can say that again.”

“But… but this timeline is different than the others.  I… I’ve changed.”

“And a leopard can change its spots.” Bucky retorted.

Ias flushed.  “I’m being serious.  This timeline has opened up a new possibility to me and… and I want to explore it.  I’ve already met Sai.  That’s how I found you actually.  She talks a lot about you.” Bucky’s eyes dropped to the mug in her hands, fingers tracing the curve.  “She misses you so much Bucky, she needs you.”

“She doesn’t need me.  Not after everything I said or did to her.” Bucky shook her head. She wasn’t even sure why she was potentially opening up to this bitch.

“And you know that isn’t true.  Sai knows that she pushed you a little too hard…” Bucky glared at Ias.  “But she has not gotten with Loki!Stretch.  They are friends, but she… she knows that Stretch means as much to you as Loki does to her. Bucky,” Ias took her hand suddenly.  “Bucky.  Sai doesn’t want to hurt you like you didn’t want to hurt her.  She values your friendship.  She needs you, especially now.  She too is hurting from the loss of Loki.  She thinks that she pushed you away, and now she is mourning the loss of you.  Just… I know you still don’t trust me much but please, please come with me.  I will show you what I mean.  But you don’t have to be alone for anyone’s happiness. Chara taught me that.”  Behind those hazel eyes, a deep red flicker of determination flashed.

The rest of the details were a little fuzzy but, the next thing that Bucky was consciously aware of, was Ias propelling her up the steps of a large house.  Bucky baulked at the sight of the door.  “I already told you… she won’t… she hates me…”

“And you know that Sai is incapable of hate,” Ias said, knocking on the door.

The door creaked open, a yawning Sai slowly opening the door.  She must have just woken up from a nap.  “I’ll… I’ll come back later,” Bucky said, turning to leave.  Ias blocked her way, grinning at her.  What the hell was she so smug about?

She didn’t have long to wait.

Hands wrapped around her, pulling her back into the house.  Sai blubbered into her shoulder, hugging her tight and crying.  “I’ve missed you so much!  I’m sorry that I didn’t realize… that I couldn’t leave you alone that day! I’m so sorry…”

Bucky sniffed, her own eyes becoming wet and teary.  “Hey… no. I should be the one to apologize. I’m sorry I chased you away like that and…”

The two were holding one another tightly, still trying to talk over one another.  Ias rolled her eyes as she walked in, but smiled at the two.  Even during her “rough” days, the two were always seen together.  True friends.  It had been another point of jealousy for Ias.  How could Sai make friends while Ias was alone?

But perhaps, perhaps Bucky could be her friend too.

“Hey Grillby,” Ias called out, stepping around the two hugging girls.  “Bucky is here and she’s staying for dinner.  Do you need help with supper?”

* * * * *

Time eventually healed the rift that pulled Sai and Bucky apart.  They were both more aware of one another’s feelings, no longer hiding things in order to “spare” the other. 

And Ias, well Ias had taken more time.  Bucky was still finicky around the girl.  She had spent far too many resets cursing Ias while trying to save Sai’s life.  Grillby and Sai seemed to be at relative ease with her though, and Gaster seemed to enjoy her company when he was around.  So maybe she really had changed for the better.

It would take more time with that.

Summer days slowly passed and the three girls spent every moment that they could together, though that was harder than it sounds.  Bucky yawned as she parked her car in front of Sai’s house.  It had been a couple of weeks for her.  Bucky’s schedule at work had become a frantic pace.  After she had returned from her vacation it seemed that everyone else had chose to leave for their own vacation.  But that was fine.  She could always use the extra money and work kept her mind off of Stretch.  Her heart still ached at the thought of him.  She hadn’t seen Loki!Stretch since that first, terrible day.  She wondered where he ended up.

The door was thrown open before she could knock a second time.  Sai grinned and pulled her inside.  “Quick.  You need to get changed and then we are going out.  Grillby has the night off so we are going to have a picnic BBQ.”  Sai thrust a bag of clothes at Bucky before pushing her into the bathroom to change.”

“I need to shower…”

“Oh come on.  We are all going to be outside so no one is going to care if you stink or not.” Ias said as she settled on one of the steps, waiting for them.  Bucky grumbled to herself but obeyed, recognizing the clothes.  It must have been the bag of things that she left with them last time she stayed over.

“Hurry Bucky!  Grillby already has everything packed!”

Straightening her shirt, she quickly caught up to the others.  “Gaster still isn’t joining us?” she asked.

Both Sai and Ias shook their heads as they climbed into the truck.  “Said something came up at work and that he would catch up to us when he could.” Sai with a sigh.  He works too hard was left unspoken.

The day was truly perfect for a picnic.  Bright blue skies, the sun was still high in the sky, not a cloud in sight.  Both Sai and Bucky remarked on how much it reminded them of that one day.  “Guess we’ll just need to make happier memories,” Ias said, turning to look back at her friends.  Chara’s glimmer of red appeared briefly again before fading away.

Bucky had long since gotten used to the sight.  Chara liked the sight of Sai and would always make an effort to check in on her from time to time.  It was slightly endearing in an odd way, but Bucky knew that Sai appreciated it.  Helped keep Ias in line.

The little campsite appeared and everyone was relieved to find that it was mostly empty at this time.  “Perhaps we should make an effort to come during the middle of the week more often?” Ias pondered as Grillby carefully selected the BBQ to use.

“Heck, we come a bit earlier during the month and we won’t have to deal with the students too,” Bucky said, nodding to a far-off group.

“Bucky, I thought you liked kids.”

“Hey. I like my kids.  Not other peoples’ brats.” Bucky said with a smile that quickly faltered.  Right…

The three girls were silent for a long time, all lost in their own thoughts.  It was Grillby who broke the silence.  “Hot dogs are almost finished.  Come get your buns ready.” He said as he turned one of the wieners.

“Oh my buns are always ready,” Sai whispered to him as she got close, winking up at him.

Bucky and Ias laughed at her words and at Grillby’s embarrassed reaction.  The poor flame monster was so thrown off he didn’t even hear Gaster until the other monster was right beside him.  “Everything smells amazing.  I’m not too late, am I?” Gaster asked, pressing a kiss to Grillby’s cheek.

Grillby blinked at him, seemingly in shock, before shaking his head.  “Nope.  You’re just in time for everything.” He said.

“Hey… where is our kiss?” Ias and Sai asked, turning those big hazel eyes up at the scientist.  They had the Siamese twin act down to an art.

“I couldn’t forget my two favourite girls.”  Gaster attempted to reassure them, pulling them close to him and kissing their cheeks and foreheads.  Bucky felt her jealousy flash before she forced it down.  Stretch would have done the exact same thing… “In fact, to show my complete and utter devotion, I even brought you guys a present,” Gaster said, his eye lights glowing bright purple as he snapped his fingers.

A large box appeared in front of Sai and Ias.  It was comically huge, reminding Bucky of what they would use on the Price is Right or some other game show.  It had to be just about seven feet tall with a purple and red ribbon on it.

“This is for us?” Ias questioned, walking around the parcel.  It was rather comically skinny in comparison to its height.  “I thought you were supposed to be working today, not shopping.”

“Can’t a monster multitask?” Gaster demanded, his eye lights flashing purple again. Another parcel appeared, this time in front of Bucky.  “I even have one for you too, Bucky.” It looked exactly the same as the one that was in front of Sai and Ias, other than the nametag that said Bucky on it.

Sai peeked over at Bucky’s box.  “What do you think it is?” she asked, her eyebrows raised.

“I have… I have not a clue.  Gaster, you really didn’t need to.” Bucky said to him.  Was it a tree? A bookshelf?  “But thank you.”

Gaster waved off her thanks.  “I know but I really wanted to.” He said.  He turned back towards Sai and Ias.  “Now these have to be opened at the exact same time – so”

“So he brought us the same thing.”

“Hush, Ias!”

“ – so when I say three, I need you all to pull on that ribbon and open your gift.” Gaster picked up a drink and took a sip.  “Ready?”

Bucky nodded as Sai and Ias affirmed that they were ready.  She was still confused about what he had done or bought or made.  And it was two of the same?  Odd that he would make Ias and Sai share then….

“One…”

Sai and Ias crowded around the box, both grabbing hold of the ribbon, eyes on Gaster.  They shone with excitement.

“Two…” Bucky reached up and attempted to grab her ribbon piece. She was about two feet too short for this.  Maybe she’ll ask Sai or Ias for a lift to open it after they finish with their present.

“Three!”

Ias and Sai yanked hard on the ribbon, causing the box to split open at the sides.  Purple magic pulled the ribbon down for Bucky, allowing her to grab the ribbon and open her own gift.  Sidestepping the falling sides, she heard two ear-splitting screams coming from her friends.  She turned to make sure that they were alright, not even seeing what was in her own box.  All she caught was the two girls flinging themselves at something when arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against someone’s chest.

Skeleton hands spun her around, pulling her completely against a familiar orange pullover.  “Bucky, I’ve missed you so much,” Stretch whispered to her, hands tangling in her hair.  Bucky wrapped her own arms around the skeleton and, giving a little wail, buried herself into him and began to cry.

* * * * *

Loki held the two girls tightly in his arms, both pulled to him.  He kissed their hair, hands stroking and rubbing gently where he could.  He had seen Ias’ changes with his own eyes, the few times that he had seen her, and through Gaster’s stories. He understood what she wanted, what she needed.  “My beautiful girls,” he said to them.  “By Odin’s beard, I am so happy to see both of you. So much.”

The two cried and held him tight, wrapping themselves tighter around him.  “No more merging!” Sai told him firmly, her eyes still dancing with tears.  “I can’t stand it if I can’t have you.”

The god chuckled, nestling as close as he could to them.  “What if I merged with that Tom Hiddleston guy?  Would that be ok?”

To his pleasure, both Ias and Sai managed to giggle and nod.  “That one I would allow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE WISH SAI A HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOON! SHE'S OLD (lol jk i love youuu)


End file.
